


End Of The Road

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the last show of the Glamnation Tour and there are a few surprises in store!</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Of The Road

Here it was. The last show in LA.

‘Mixed emotions’ was an understatement. Yes, it was the absolute end of this tour - they always have to end, right? It was time to move on,  
time for Adam to write & record his next album and time for others to get back to their other projects but, dang if all of the frustrations of the  
road hadn’t just melted away! The little tiffs, the annoying little habits that take on gargantuan proportions after 7 months in close quarters with  
someone, the feeling that you love someone but geez you never want to live with them again kind of thing. None of these feelings prevailed  
right now, just a feeling of complete accord as the troupe hugged together before going out on stage.

Adam had a few surprises up his sleeve for the audience and everybody else! First, well .. we all know that costumes ‘change’ for last nights!

Monte appeared on stage first, sporting huge platform boots, black leggings, Adam’s striped tailcoat and a gold bandana … his arm raised in a  
rock salute as he sauntered onto the stage! He shredded a bit of ‘something crazy ’ and the audience screamed in delight.

As this was happening, Cam slid quietly into place behind her keys. She was wearing Adam’s Sleepwalker long coat and her hair was in a  
Japanese style bun with chopsticks though it. She looked beautiful. The audience went wild as the spotlight swung to her and she played part of  
Mozart’s “Eine Kleine NachtMusic” – Cam took a deep bow and waved as Monte applauded wildly.

 

Next came Isaac. He was wearing a kilt with DMs (Axl Rose style) and a leather waistcoat. Cam played Little Drummer boy on keys and Isaac  
drummed along for his mini intro causing everyone to laugh and clap wildly.

OK, so next it should be Tommy but a figure appeared at the top of the stairs in a long coat and top hat. He had his back to the audience and  
stood with one arm raised, it seemed as though the show was about to start.

As the intro to Voodoo started, the spotlight picked out the figure as he turned … it was Tommy !!

He was wearing black laced front pants and a sheer button through white shirt. He cast off the long jacket (it was known as his Special Occasion  
Jacket to his ardent followers) and ran down the stairs to strap on his bass to massive applause & cheering from the audience. Once settled he  
raised his arm in salute and blew a kiss which every person in that audience thought was just for them!

OMG, the anticipation in the crowd was palpable .. what would Adam be wearing?

As Tommy started to pluck the bass line to Voodoo the stage darkened, then, suddenly bathed in bright light, there he was! There was Adam  
centre stage dressed in tight red pants and a black vest – his body, skinny & highly toned from the exercise and the demands of 110+ shows  
seemingly to his liking as he showed it off properly for maybe the first time since he became famous.

His hair was longer and the style was strikingly like Tommy’s, his make-up was beyond beautiful – charcoal grey smokey eyes, his left eye blended  
with gold up into his hairline and carried on into his hair until it disappeared into the jet black.

His hands were gloveless and he wore but one ring – a skull ring on his left ring finger. Around his neck he wore a large brilliant blue stone set in silver.

‘Ladies & gentlemen ...’ he announced, with all the flair of a circus ringleader. ‘Welcome to the last ever Glamnation Show’ the crowd went crazy and Adam waited.

‘Tonight, we have something a little special for you’ he went on ‘we will bring you the past, we will bring you Glamnation, we will bring you a piece of  
the future and we will bring you what you have been wanting and never dared hope for !’

Yes, Adam certainly knew how to whip a crowd into a frenzy!

They calmed momentarily as the Voodoo intro melded into something else. Tommy bass notes rang out as the dancers appeared on stage and brought a chair for Adam.

Adam started vocally riffing along with Tommy’s bass until the dancers snapped into the choreography and Adam started singing ‘I remember when, I remember when I lost my mind .....’

 

It took a moment before the crowd realised what was happening, they erupted as they recognised “Crazy” Adam smiled as he was singing and  
then turned it on, bigger and better than the crowd had ever seen it performed before.

As the dancers retired taking Adam’s chair with them, another beat started up an Adam launched into ‘Pop Goes the Camera . Educated fans roared  
at the start and, by the end, everyone was jumping.

The band faded into an intermission beat as Neil came on stage to massive applause and helped Adam into his purple fringed coat. Adam made sure  
to acknowledge the part his brother had played in the tour and Neil left the stage to thunderous applause.

The band segued seamlessly into Voodoo – Adam walked up to Tommy and grabbed his top hat off Tommy’s head, pressing a little  
kiss to Tommy’s lips as he did so. Some members of the crowd gave each other knowing looks but the rest of the crowd didn’t seem to notice.

The first act of Glamnation was about to play out. Adam sang Voodoo pretty much as he had throughout the tour, the dancers were dressed the same and performed the same. Down The Rabbit Hole came next. In Tommy’s bass solo, Adam was tight up behind him with his hands on Tommy’s hips and slightly grinding his hips into Tommy. Cue audience meltdown especially as Tommy leaned back into Adam’s thrusts.

Ring of Fire came next as usual. During the line ‘as hearts like ours meet’ Adam reached out his left hand towards Tommy and Tommy reached up and touched it. Things were looking promising for the much anticipated Adommy Fever interaction.

Then, WTF? The dancer interlude? No FEVER ? There was a huge murmering in the audience, surely Adam wouldn’t NOT play Fever?

Adam returned to the stage dressed in his lace front pants and a plain black V neck t. He still wore the same necklace & ring. The band left the stage. All of them. Then a figure appeared behind the keyboards and the opening bars to Soaked rang out. It was an absolutely perfect rendition that held the audience spellbound. After it, Adam turned to the keys as a spotlight picked out the man there. ‘Ladies & gentlemen’ announced Adam ‘please give a huge Glamnation welcome back to Mr ZAC BAIRD!!’

The surprises were about to keep on coming as the band made their way back on stage. Cam walked on and picked up a bass guitar as Isaac settled back behind the drums. Tommy walked on carrying a guitar and, as the crowd hushed, began to pick out the opening bars of Sleepwalker. Dead silence for a moment turned into tumultuous applause.

Tommy had played Sleepwalker once before in a concert when Monte wasn’t available. His rendition was awesome then and was even better tonight, so different from Monte’s, more bluesy ... Adam blew him a kiss after the solo and Tommy lowered his head and looked slightly embarrassed.

Then Monte came back on stage and selected a guitar. As the now five piece band struck up the opening chords of WWFM, the spotlight picked out the singer at the top of the stairs. She turned and started to sing - the duet with Adam was out of this world, their voices sheer perfection together. As Adam kissed her he said “Ladies & gentlemen, I can’t thank Pink enough for this incredible song and it was an absolute honour that you agreed to sing this with me tonight.” They kissed again and Pink ran off stage as Adam applauded her from centre stage.

The band remained a five piece as they played an incredible brand new band interlude. Adam had disappeared again, presumably for a costume change.

The third act of Glamnation played out pretty much as usual. The ‘If I Had You’ band intros were a little different though!

Adam sauntered to the front of the stage ‘you all like my fucking Rockband?’ he asked. After wild applause he said ‘Well you fucking should, they are amazing – let me introduce you to them ....!”

‘On keys, motherfuckers .. please welcome Zac & Cam !’

Zac & Cam duetted a piece that had the whole place rocking. At the end, they hugged and raised their arms in a rock salute.

‘Yeayah!’ exclaimed Adam.

‘Ladies & Gentlemen’ Adam spoke into the mic seriously ‘both of these guys have played in Glamnation concerts and I want you all to know that both Zac & Cam are coming back for the next world tour!’ As the crowd went ballistic, Zac & Cam improving on keys again as Adam went up behind the key consoles and kissed Cam & man hugged Zac .

‘Next, guys ... please give it up for the amazing Isaac Carpenter!’

Isaac was going crazy on the drums, his solo was jaw droppingly good. As he finished and stood to attention his drums carried on playing. Isaac looked round confused and then the spotlight picked out Longineu hitting it!

Adam acknowledged LP, said that every member of Glamnation was here tonight and he was so happy about that. He went on to say a huge thanks to LP and wished him every success with Yellowcard. Then Adam announced that Isaac had committed to the GN band for the long haul, bringing crazy applause & cheering from crowd. Isaac would be playing another tour with Loaded but would be writing, producing and playing on Adam ‘s next album and touring next year and beyond.

 

Isaac resumed the beat and Adam walked back to Tommy on bass. As he walked him to the front of the stage the crowd were losing their shit! The noise was incredible and Adam stood and nodded and grinned.

“You like him?” Adam asked. “You like my pretty kitty?” Adam ruffled Tommy’s hair before saying “On the bass, ladies & gentlemen ... the amazing Tommy Joe Ratliff!”

Tommy played an extended bass solo then turned and blew a kiss towards Adam. Adam stepped forward and put his arm around Tommy once again. “I’m really sorry to have to tell you guys this” Adam said solemnly to the crowd – they hushed, what? “unfortunately, you will not be seeing Tommy on bass with my band next year” it was like a huge intake of breath then a collective ‘Noooo’ from the crowd.

Adam continued “I hope that you will all join me in wishing Tommy well in his new job” he looked around at the stunned faces, he went on “as lead guitarist for the new band ...” Adam looked around again at the audience who were largely now silent .. he smiled and hugged Tommy to his side “well, actually ...my new band *grin* Planetary Shift !! “

The audience lot their shit even more, like wild, totally crazy. Adam was grinning madly as he was waving his hand in an attempt to shush the crowd.

“So, before I introduce you all to Monte, let me set this all out for you guys”

“These guys are multi talented and I am sooo lucky to have them all”

“ Planetary Shift will consist of Zac Baird on keys, Camilla Grey on Bass, Isaac Carpenter on drums” – a little be dah dah dad on drums underlined that! “Yeah, Isaac!” Adam called.

“Tommy on lead guitar and Monte on rhythm guitar, I’ll tell you a little more about that later.“

“Now, ladies & gentlemen, please pay tribute to my guitarist & musical director for EVERY.SINGLE.FUCKING.GLAMNATION.SHOW ... Monte PITTMAAAAAAN!”

Monte rips it up as always and bows as the crowd heartily acknowledge him. Adam then explains to the crowd that Monte has got ‘LOTS of kids & some commitments to another diva!!’ He will be writing for Adam’s new album and will be playing as many concerts as his busy schedule allows. So, Tommy takes over lead permanently and Zac will resume the musical director role.

“With that established, we will now show you how fucking amazing Planetary Shift is. Prepare to have your souls rocked motherfuckers!”

Adam left the stage as the band started up. His change of costume was, well out of costume and into normal rock god clothes!

He hit the stage wearing black jeans, a tight, white vest & his ROF leather jacket - it was time to rock!

They played Whole Lotta Love, Purple Haze, Twentieth Century Boy and Sweet Child of Mine.

Adam asked the crowd what they would like to hear and the chant went up for Enter Sandman.

Adam turned to Tommy and Tommy nodded. He went over and picked up his bass – if they were doing Enter Sandman he was damn well playing that bass line!

“Guys, woahhh .. you guys.. wait up” Adam said to the audience. ”You probably all know that we have only performed this once before, right? Yeah, it was something really special for Tommy Joe’s birthday” Adam nods ”So, you guys all wanna hear it but I gotta tell ya, I sing this only for Tommy Joe”

The band started the intro, the place was rocking and so was Adam. With his hand in the air, he was headbanging like the true rock megastar that he is. When he started singing it was extraordinary, the whole place was bouncing & singing and the vocals that Adam was giving them were beyond belief.

Then, once again, during the guitar break Adam beckoned Tommy over. As Tommy approached Adam, he was swinging his bass behind his back. He reached his right hand up and touched Adam’s face then gently cupped Adam’s chin and pulled him towards him into a kiss. It was long and slow and tender and Adam looked stunned as Tommy pulled away ... they locked eyes as Tommy pulled his bass back around and then carried on playing as if nothing had happened.

The crazy applause & screaming at the end of the song took a long time to die down. When it did, Adam looked at the audience with a kind of ‘well, holy shit’ look on his face. “Ladies & gentlemen, please show your appreciation for my A-FUCKING-MAZING rockband” He stood back and applauded them along with the crowd.

“So, I think that we may have forgotten something” Adam looked as if he was thinking hard “is there a song that we have missed?” He had to wait minutes for the screaming to die down as the crowd realised what Adam was talking about.

Adam nodded and ran to take his position at the top of the stairs and the opening bars of Fever rang out. Tommy stepped into place as Adam walked down the stairs. He looked at Tommy the whole time he sang “There he goes, my baby walks so slow .. sexual tic tac toe, yeah I know we both know it isn’t ...” Adam stopped suddenly and signalled to the band that he wanted to start over.

He walked toward the front of the stage and addressed the audience. “You know, I have asked Tommy a question in every Glamnation show .. but, you know ... none of us have ever heard his answer” He turned to look at Tommy “Tommy, would you please come here?” As Tommy started to walk forward, Adam said “Wait” as he waved a hand “put your bass down please ”

Tommy took a moment to react, then slowly unstrapped his bass and put it on the stand. As he did so he saw Cam move into place wearing her bass guitar.

He walked forward to join Adam.

Adam said “let’s try that again from the top guys”

As the band started the intro once again Adam turned to face Tommy. They were both side on to the audience now. Tommy was saying something to Adam and smiling.

Adam smiled back and began to sing.

“There you go, my baby Tommy Joe, you know I love you so, so babe please let me know if you’ll be mine .. to the end of time?”

Adam stopped singing and turned the microphone towards Tommy. Tommy was gazing into his eyes in disbelief at what he had just heard. Adam said (off mic) “do you want time to think about it?”

Tommy smiled, then grabbed hold of the mic and said “what took you so long, Lambert?!”

It was Adam’s turn to look mildly shocked, then he said “Is that a ‘yes’?”

Tommy threw himself at Adam, both arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. The crowd was stamping and cheering and catcalling and yelling and crying.

When they came up for air, Adam raised a questioning eyebrow and Tommy and angled the mic towards him. “That’s a ‘yes’ babyboy!” Tommy said laughing and looking cutely embarrassed for a moment.

As Adam took off his skull ring and placed it on Tommy’s ring finger they were in a world of their own. Even though Adam had planned it, neither of them heard the band continue singing Fever with Monte & Cam on vocals and both were blissfully unaware that the dancers & road crew were all onstage cheering wildly and showering them with glitter.

Adam joined in with the last chorus, singing it to Tommy !

“my one and own I wanna get you alone, give you fever, fever, yeah!” ‘give you my f-f-fever, f-f-fever – give you fever, fever, yeah!”

He side hugged Tommy to him and turned to bow to the crowd’s wild applause. As Tommy turned to walk away and let Adam take his applause, Adam turned, grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Then Adam called everyone else down to take their bows and accolades. He couldn’t wipe the big, wide, happy grin off his face as he finally waved goodbye to the audience. “Thank you all, you are amazing’ he said. “see you all next year .. now, if you would excuse me, I have something important I need to attend to!”

As the lights dimmed, Adam took Tommy in his arms and kissed him once more.


End file.
